


Tokyo Kushu x  Reader

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Yup one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says: Various Tokyo Ghoul characters with the reader</p><p>Read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghoul Games

**Author's Note:**

> No specific gender, but you may request a story with a specific gender if you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta x Ghoul!reader x Juuzou

  
 ------------------

You could hear Uta and Juuzou Suzuya going at it again, so it came as a surprise when not a moment later two sets of arms were lifting you up and spiriting you away to the bedroom. "Ghoul-san~" a voice breathed into your ear, and you immediately recognized this as Juuzou's voice. Using your nickname for him, you swallowed as you said "Y-Yes, Ju-Ju?" ( _A/n: my nickname for him is Juuzey, ain't that right honey?_ **Juuzou: Yeah, yeah, trying to do paperwork here, boring paperwork...** _Me: Juuzey! *tackles to floor, papers flying*_ Jessica the she wolf: Okay Reader, nothing to see here, continue reading *Kaneki comes in, joining the pile and dragging the wolf girl with him*) He giggled that sound that freaked out most people, nuzzling your cheek with his nose.  
  
"Ghoul-san, we are still horny..." You gulped when he said that, swallowing as you said "Y-Yeah?" Uta chuckled as he whispered low in your ear, what would have been dangerously if you'd been his human food. He whispered "Let us have you, we're soooo hungry..." Your face immediately went red hearing that, and you shakily replied "O-Okay." as you looked back at the mask maker Ghoul. He chuckled as Juuzey ( _A/n: whoops, it slipped in there_ ) impatiently said "You have too many clothes on." and proceeded to begin to undress you with deft fingers. You shivered as the somewhat cool air of the room hit your skin, and soon both Ghoul and Ghoul Investigator were naked too. You felt yourself shudder in pleasure when you saw their jewels, and Juuzou quickly set to work preparing you then making his move. You moaned as the stitched boy entered you, feeling the first pain of course but then it faded into pleasure. Uta was content to just hold you both, however he managed that, and play with your nipples as he licked your neck. You had the funny habit of squealing when your nipples were given attention. You moaned and panted as the pace built, until the both of you came while Uta chuckled and kept his hold. He started playing with Juuzou even though the poor thing was tired, making him cum again. The three of you fell asleep soon, together.  
///////


	2. Your Black Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CCG kuro Sasaki Haise (Black Reaper! Kaneki Ken) x Ghoul!reader  
> \----------------------

You were just an average young person, or so you wanted others to believe. You were really a Ghoul, but had managed for twenty odd years plus a few to fool everyone you ever encountered into thinking you were just another human like they were. And after so many years of doing this, it had become second nature, even with the stops to the facilities ( _bathroom, people!_ ) you had to make, to rid yourself of the human foods that could cause direly bad things if left in your system. People never questioned it, they were probably just thinking you had a weak bladder. Anyhow, you felt as though someone were following you, and so with a growl you began to quicken your pace a little.  
  
As soon as you did this, you could immediately tell, your suspicions confirmed, that someone was definitely following you. You gave a low and basically inhuman growl, as you decided to turn and see who the foolish human was. When you did turn around, you were met with cold gray eyes, a black haired man in his twenties staring you down before pulling that forsaken Quinque, Yukimura (one third), out and watching for your reaction as he held it. He hummed and nearly smirked when you glared at him, your growling now easily heard by this man. You continued to glare at him as you now backed away steadily, somehow unnerved by that gaze. You glanced back towards the trees, to see how far they were away, because you hoped to get up into them, better coverage and easier to attack from up high.  
  
You hissed in pain, however, when you felt a cutting sharpness across your side. At that, you jumped back away from the man with another growl and glared at him, before making a dash for the safety of those trees. You panted faintly as you ran, yelping softly as another stinging pain cut across your body. You growled as you finally, finally released your (color) Kagune, a long and vicious thing that had what appeared to be spikes running up it ( _A/n: Yeah, sorry, I chose what it looked like, but at least you get to pick color_ ). It was a Bikaku type, and you were quite proud of this thing, as it were. You whipped it out at the CCG Investigator, smirking when he growled and jumped back, yelping in surprise when another Quinque came at you, this one was like a sword too, in looks alone, for when he used it it became more like a whip of some sort, it was orange, and appeared to be sectioned and usually took a rectangular shape but changed shape to avoid obstructions. "Say hello to Yuya." This Quinque was a Rinkaku type Kakuhou, which didn't bode well for you, because it seemed a faster one then yours.  
  
You growled softly as you bolted away from him again, Bikaku lashing like an actual tail. You were surprised when you saw a Rinkaku Kagune come out of the Investigator, though he didn't seem so happy having to use it. He growled as he flung his Kagune at you, at the same time trying to hit you with Yukimura. You hissed when he caught you by the side with his Kagune, spinning then leaping backwards and up into the trees, finally having reached them. You hissed again when he leaped, you happened to be on a branch just a little too low, Yukimura cutting you again as he held Yuya at his side, ready to use it if needed. You growled threateningly at the Investigator, as you tried to jump up higher but got cut again. You hummed and growled as you crouched to spring, but lost your balance, and with a yelp you fell from the tree right into the Investigator, whom gave a hiss of pain as he was knocked down under you. You struggled to get up off of him, but two strong arms wrapped around you and trapped you against his chest. You growled again as you struggled against the raven haired male, but he wouldn't release his hold on you.  
  
-Time skip brought to you by the Black Reaper's hair-  
  
You had been at Cochlea a few weeks now, when the CCG's Black Reaper happened to come in to see you one day. You growled and hissed at the man, none too happy to see him. He seemed to roll his eyes as he glanced at you from behind round glasses, pushing his hair back a bit as he watched you. "What do you want?" you growled at him, and he shook his head as he said "For you to join the Quinx Squad and train yourself to reach Special Class level." He said this with a straight face, and you growled "Why would I do that?" Again with a straight face, he said "Because if you don't, you're going to die..." You growled at his threat, then sighed as you huffed "Fine...I'll do it..." He nodded approval as he said "Good." then left you alone once again. You sighed a week later when you were training, as he interrupted to walk over to you. You were startled when he kissed you, and you tried to slap him but he was too quick. "Please..." he said, and you rolled your eyes as you said "Fine..." Again, this was the second time now. And that's how you became the lover of the Black Reaper, for after another few weeks you and he did the dirty.  
  
End


	3. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishiki x reader x Hide  
> \---------

You were a normal person, or so it was easy to make others think, as you were half human. Yes, your human mother had made the ultimate sacrifice to bring you healthy into this world, however it was hard as your Ghoul father was killed by CCG right after your birth. They didn't know about you or your mother so you were safe, for now. Anyhow, you met a Ghoul named Nishiki one day, and found out he had broken off contact with his girlfriend, once he trusted you enough. You also met another guy, Hide, that was wearing CCG armor... You forced yourself not to growl at this one, not to give yourself away.  
  
You were surprised to hear moans coming from one of the rooms in the little house Nishio had managed to buy, and without thinking you opened the door and froze... Nishiki was INSIDE Hide, pounding the poor human mercilessly, yet Hide seemed to be ENJOYING it. When Nishi ( _A/n: Ah, it happened again. Nishi's my nickname for Nishiki, isn't that right handsome? **Nishi: Woman, quit distracting me! I have something important to do here!** Me: Ah, oh right, sorry Hide...  Hide: *pants and moans some more* Nishio-Sempai... **Nishi: Chika, what'd I tell you?** Hide: s-Sorry, Nishio...Ah! More... Me: Okay, nothing to see! Back to your story_) turned to you and pressed a finger to his lips, smirking, you backed away quickly and darted off.  
  
Later, Nishiki finally had managed to locate you. "Okay, what was that?! Hide is a Ghoul Investigator, isn't he? So why was he letting you, a Ghoul, do that to him?" you asked, (color) orbs glinting as you stared him down. The Ghoul asked "Why don't you come and find out?" You blushed at the suggestion, then bravely said "Fine. Show me~" Yes, you leered at the Ghoul there. He snorted as he led you back up to the room, smirking as he asked "Want to see what Hide can do, while I show you what I can do?" You blushed again, then shrugged as you said "Fine." Hide blinked as he sat up and said "Huh?" You immediately knew he had just been sleeping, and you snorted as you said "You're making love to me, while Nishio makes love to you." Hide blushed as he blinked, then shrugged as he said "Okay."  
  
-Tiny skip, like really tiny-  
You moaned and shuddered as you pushed against Hide, as the blonde thrust into you, moaning himself as Nishio pounded into him from behind. You were amazed that a mere human ( _Hide: Whoa what, a mere human? The reader is half human too..._ ) could keep up with the pace of a Ghoul, but thinking of your mother... Shaking your head, your Ghoul eye flashed as you turned your head enough to nip Hide as he moved faster, and soon you came, followed by him then Nishio. As the three of you settled in to go to sleep, he whispered "I knew about you...But I like you."  
  
End  
////////


	4. Don't be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CCG White Reaper x Ghoul!Reader x CCG Black Reaper

You were huddled in a corner of the room, shaking, and despite being an adult you were crying. The sounds you were hearing were the screams of the man you'd recently started dating, as two different Quinque tore into him. You loved this man with all your heart, so of course it felt like your soul (if humans believed Ghouls had souls) was being shredded to pieces. You were also afraid that they would find you and kill you too. You sucked in a breath as the noises stopped, freezing when footsteps approached the room you were in. You whimpered as you pushed yourself back against the wall, even though you were a Ghoul you were too scared to release your Kagune. You stifled a yelp as the knob on the door turned.

You swallowed hard as you hunkered down, still hidden from view behind the pile of stuffed animals that had grown in this corner of the room. Your sister, before she died bless her soul, had been an avid collector of these things, and always got two, each time sending one with the message 'I got two, one for me and one for you.' Right now, the pile of animals seemed to actually be serving a purpose, to hide you from these Investigators. Your heart still did a crescendo in fear, but you were able to control it a bit better by the thought that just maybe you'd be safe. How wrong you were, you found out, when what sounded like the younger of the two voices said "Check the pile of stuffed animals." You had to suppress a laugh when the other said "You check it." You almost yelped when the sound of steps coming closer towards you reached your ears.

You trembled slightly as you saw the legs through the 'mountain' of stuffed animals, and watched them come to a stop before it. You bit back a whimper as the man began to dig through the pile, and soon gray and black/red eyes landed on your own (color) eyes, startling you as he said "Got another one over here, female, seems to scared to release her Kagune. Should we bring her in alive?" You saw he had black hair and glasses, but then you're head snapped towards the other as he spoke, seeing he had gray eyes and glasses but his hair was white. You shivered as he nonchalantly said "Fine Sasaki, we can bring this one in to Cochlea. You found her, you want ownership rights?" The black haired one shook his head, saying "We both should have them." The snowy haired one said "Fine, alright." and they turned back towards you yet again. This time, the whimper did escape, and the younger one said "Don't be scared. My name is Sasaki Haise, this is Arima Kishou. What is your name?" You said "(first letter)-(first name) { _you stuttered_ }..." He nodded, and they helped you up, of course taking you to Cochlea.

"Don't be scared." Now Arima said this, as he stopped you a moment and kissed you full on the lips. You squeaked, squirming when Haise also kissed you, then you were moving again. ( _Sorry for the somewhat bad ending_ )

End


	5. The Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato x Wolf!reader x Shironeki

You hummed to yourself as you perked your ears and wagged your tail, (color) eyes blinking as a certain white haired male pet your (color) hair. You ears and tail were the same color as your hair, with one ear having white tipping, one having black tipping, and the tail having half white and half black tipping. You yawned as you blinked sleepily a bit, resting your head on Neki ( _A/n: My nickname for him is Kane! And Ayato is Aya *gets kissed* Oh you..._ ) until you heard footsteps, instinctively knowing it was Ato ( _A/n: don't ask_ ) and wondering why he'd come home so early. Shaking your head, you hummed softly as you snuggled into Neki and waited for Ato to make his appearance.

You weren't disappointed, as soon enough he came trotting into the room to stare down at the two of you. He smirked as he watched Neki petting your ears now, and he settled himself on the couch beside the two of you. Without a word, he trailed his fingers across the couch towards your tail, which had stilled and went limp against the cushion. You yourself were too busy with Neki's attentions to your ears, to notice. So it came as a surprise to you, and a jolting one at that, when fingers thread through your tail fur, making you gasp as you tried to pull it back.

He chuckled as he continued to pet your tail, bringing a low moan out of you. Neki glanced up, continuing to pet your ears as a smirk caught his lips. You whimpered when Ato flexed his fingers in your tail fur, and you growled softly when he tried to lift your tail up. You squirmed slightly when he pet it again. You growled again, managing to get your tail away long enough to smack him in the face with it, but then he caught it again and this time buried his face in it. Sighing, you laid down with your head in Kaneki's lap, and let Ato do as he pleased.

End


	6. Don't Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou (:Re) x Reader

( _Most are gender neutral, but for the purpose of this fic you're female_ ))

You hummed to yourself and sighed as you walked down the hallway that always seemed so long, inside a large building filled with offices and rooms. You were at the CCG's office building, having more paperwork to do then you wanted, and in a rare show of annoyance you swept your (color) hair from your eyes. Your (length) (type: curly etc.) hair was beautiful, often up in a ponytail or just left down, and many a guy commented so, but the only one you wanted to hear it from was Special Class Juuzou Suzuya. So far, he had yet to say such a thing, which was to be expected as he wasn't really a touchy-feely sweet word speaking sort of guy, but you were hoping... In fact, you were so caught in thought of him right now that you didn't notice someone headed for you. You gasped as the two of you collided...

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" you squeaked, and that familiar voice said "Relax, I won't kill another person just for running into me." _Juuzou_ "S-Special Class Suzuya, I-I'm really very sorry..." you gulped, surprised when he said "Oh, First Class (y/n), it's you. That didn't hurt you did it?" and reached out a hand to gently touch your own. "N-No." you said, and this is where it got weird... "You're hair is so beautiful, I wish I could touch it~" You jerked awake, finding you had fallen asleep at your desk doing the paperwork given you. _Oh, just a dream..._ It should probably be mentioned you were in Juuzou's squad, but were actually second class, and a small part of your dream was heavily influenced by your prayer you'd be promoted. You nearly jumped out of your skin when a voice near you said "Second class (last name), are you okay?" and immediately recognized it as Juuzou.

"I-I'm fine!" you said hurriedly, silently cursing that it came out a squeak, and you grabbed the finished papers and handed them to him. "T-These are done." you said, and stared at your desk to avoid those beautiful crimson eyes of his. He tilted his head as he took the papers from you (which you couldn't see) and said "(Last name) chan, why don't you come with me to the sweets store for a moment?" You were really nervous, and would rather stay here, but shrugged as you swallowed your fear and agreed anyway. You hummed to yourself as you followed the raven haired investigator to the little shop at the corner.

He hummed and smiled so happily, so childishly, that you could not help but smile sweetly back as he gave you a thumbs up and grabbed his sweets once loaded into a bag. He smiled as he headed back to the building with you, bringing you up to the roof where he plopped down and began to eat the candy and wrapped up cakes. Seemingly at random, he said "You know, I once had a friend that would buy me sweets only for special occasions. Said I'd rot out my teeth if I ate too many... Annoyed me back then, but I've come to realize she did so out of love. Her name was Jessa Andrews, she was a lovely girl." You blinked as you listened, wondering why he was telling you this, but then he was stuffing his face again and you couldn't help the giggles that caused him to look over at you and tilt his head to the side a little. He hummed and as he did so he smiled at you.

You turned your face away, startled when you heard the comm go off and you heard the boss saying Ghouls were attacking again, so you had to book it back into the building and get geared up. A bit later, your squad and a couple others had arrived to the scene, seeing three nasty looking Ghouls feeding on what looked like half starved orphans or street kids. You silenced a growl as you hefted your (size: large, medium, small) (color(s)) (type: scythe, sword, etc.) Quinque and prepared for the onslaught. You smiled as Juuzou glanced over to you twice or three times, resisting the urge to purr as you focused again. You growled softly when one of the Ghouls carelessly tossed aside the child he'd been eating, to turn towards you. Juuzou had his Jason, and immediately went after the biggest one, which was still eating. You, meanwhile, were engaged in battle with the one that had noticed you. You glared at him as you leaped towards and away from him repeatedly, hitting him, blocking him, distracting him from the others.

You yelped as one of his Rinkaku, a weird yellow and orange mixed shade, hit you in the side, bowling you over and sending you skidding across the ground. You yelped when a second one pierced your armor, squirming and writhing until Juuzou gave a yell and started slicing into the Ghoul. He ran to you after the Ghoul fell to the ground dead, and you were stunned to see the Special Class had a worried and perhaps fearful look on his face. You said "Juuzou, I'm fine. They'll take me to the hospital, I'll be there a few days and heal up, then I'll be back to work after I've been cleared for good health." He shook his head as he softly said "Just don't go breaking my heart, like she did..." You realized he meant Jessa, and you took his hands as you said "I won't." He kissed your forehead, then you were being placed on a gurney and wheeled into the ambulance, waving to him before the doors closed.

End


	7. Don't Eat Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shironeki x Human!reader

You hummed as you headed for your job at the local rescue, you were on staff there as a dog trainer. You didn't notice the figure following behind you silently. However, you began to get the weird feeling that someone was tailing you, so you quickened your pace a bit to get to your job quicker. You could tell they were still trailing after you, so you began to run, out of worry for your health and what this person wanted with you. You made the mistake of casting a glance back over your shoulder, because next thing you knew you were on the ground, staring up at the sky and in pain a bit, the breath knocked flat from your body. You panted in pain, as you tried to draw breath into your lungs, jumping when you felt something hard, but at the same time almost like liquid, brush against you. You choked as you realized this was a Ghoul's Kagune, and you froze up and laid still there as it thumped against the ground near you now. You didn't dare open your eyes, wincing as it wrapped round you and hoisted you up, you must have bruised something when you fell on your back.

You dared not move either, for as long as the Ghoul thought you were out cold then they'd keep you alive right? I mean, most Ghouls wanted the thrill of seeing the terror on the face of their prey as they hunted them down, wasn't that correct? So thusly, you kept quiet and still, slowing your breathing ever more as you were carried...who knows where, but you were being carried there. You remained silent as ever, but cursed in your thoughts as you felt your body begin to tremble. You couldn't veil the whimper that slipped loose either, when the Ghoul dumped you onto the ground. "Ah, so you are awake." a voice said, a voice that in its gentle timbre caused you to flush. He appeared to notice this, for he chuckled at you as he picked you up once again. You whimpered as you were placed on the ground of some building you had been brought to, and now you got a good look at the guy.

He had snow white hair, and now that he wasn't doing the Ghoul thing you could see that his eyes were gray in color. You trembled as you softly said "Please don't eat me..." and he turned to look at you. "I'm not going to eat you...I only hit you with my Kagune to try and knock you out so I could bring you here. Everyone knows that area is famous for its death rates, by Ghouls..." You blushed as you nodded, saying "S-Sorry...I was not thinking straight." He nodded, then said "My name is Kaneki Ken." and you gave him your name.  
And that is how you met Kaneki Ken.


	8. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise Sasaki x reader

You hummed as you headed down the road, shaking your head then bobbing it to the music from your earphones. You were headed for your job at the bookstore. You didn't realize there was someone there in front of you until you crashed into them, yelping as you fell on your rear end. You sighed as you rolled around on the ground, trying to get back up, then gasped as a strong pair of hands pulled you to your feet. You looked up to see that there was a man there before you, and you noted he had some interesting hair, white mixed with a bit of black at the top. You noted one eye was gray, but when you looked to the other you saw that it was a Ghoul's eye, and you froze up with a squeak. The man glanced down at you, tilting his head as though he were confused, then seemed to picked up on what had you so spooked.

"Oh! My eye. I'm really sorry about that..." he said, giving a gentle smile as he glanced down at you then offered you his hand. You happily obliged to taking it, sighing softly with relief as you were finally up off the ground. You dusted your pants off, offering your own smile as you moved over towards him, grateful to the man for helping you up. He offered you another smile, then chuckled as he asked "Where were you headed?" You glanced at him, tilting your head, then said "Oh! My job at the bookstore." you replied. He tipped his head to regard you, then said "You work at a bookstore?" "Mmm hmm." you said, as you nodded. He smiled as he said "That's...cool! There's this new book I've been looking for, but I can't find it anywhere..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly, continuing "I usually read Takatsuki Sen, but this one looked good too." You tilted your head, asking "What's the name of it? Who's it by?"

He smiled as he said " _Chasing the Wind_ by **Shiro Okami**. Yeah, sure that name is a pen name, as it means White Wolf in Japanese..." He noticed you had frozen in place, indeed seeming rooted to the spot, and asked "Are you alright? Mmm, what is your name?" "(Name)." you replied, and he smiled as he said "Nice to meet you, (Name) san." You smiled as you nodded, and you went on your way, having him come with you because you were absolutely certain the book was there. You see,  _you_ were Shiro Okami, the one that had written Chasing the Wind, and had seen the book at your bookstore just days before. You were lucky, you soon found, as you found a few copies were still on the shelf. You smiled as you handed him one, and were surprised when he suddenly asked "Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me, sometime?" You blinked as a slow blush crept into your cheeks.

You nodded as you said "S-Sure. Maybe next week?" He nodded as he said "I think I am free Wednesday and Thursday." You said "What a coincidence! Those are my free days." He chuckled as he said "Well, see you then." You nodded as you said "Um... Thursday." and he nodded as he said "Alright." then paid for the book and left.  
/Skip to date/  
The day of the dreaded date had finally arrived. It was only dreaded, though, because you were going to tell him who you were and had no idea how he would react. You swallowed as you steeled your nerves, going to the coffee shop at the corner and spotting him there. You smiled a little, as you waved to him and he looked up.

He caught sight of you, smiling as he took your hands and started a random dance. "Um...Sasaki?" you said, having learned his name before he'd left the bookstore. He smiled as he said "Sorry." and stopped dancing. You nodded as you giggled and smiled at him, the two of you heading inside. As you got your drinks and sat, you took a deep breath and blurted out "I'm Shiro Okami!" He looked surprised for a moment, then completely taking you by surprise he leaned across the table and kissed you. "Well, that's good, because you are quite cute, and I read the book. It's wonderful." he said, and a small purr slipped into it. You blushed as you thanked him, squeaking as he grabbed your hands and stood up, dancing with you again. Surprisingly, you just went with it, allowing him to do as he pleased, and found yourself enjoying it. Finally, he stopped, and panting you moved to walk but were surprised, as he picked you up and carried you. You let him do this as well, laying your head on his shoulder and soon had fallen asleep. He smiled as he brought you home, laying you on the couch and covering you with a blanket. "Sweet Dreams." he said.

End


End file.
